


三位一体 3

by xxmm98



Series: 三位一体 [3]
Category: King&Prince
Genre: Almost threesome, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 注意避雷，海廉看着海紫录像doi
Relationships: Nagase Ren/Hirano Shi, Takahashi Kaito/Hirano Sho, Takahashi Kaito/Nagase Ren
Series: 三位一体 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590409
Kudos: 6





	三位一体 3

键盘被快速敲打着，嘎达嘎达的声音单调地持续着。机械重复的声音折磨着永濑廉的大脑神经，每敲一下键盘，叫嚣着的脑细胞像是也同时被砸死一只。他揉了揉太阳穴，放弃了原本在客厅矮桌前跪坐着的姿势，将发麻的腿伸直舒展，伸了个懒腰，看着不远处玄关的门发起了呆。

精神飘忽时，他想起刚刚海人传来的视频文件。一个名字叫礼物的视频文件。

礼物？今天不是他的生日，也不会是什么纪念日的礼物。想到这里，他对自己扯出了个冷笑。先不说他们从来没过过任何纪念日，怎么可能有正常人会庆祝自己劈腿的纪念日。

嘛，不过说是劈腿，其实更像和谐共存？毕竟平野对海人和他的关系也不是毫不知情，但目前的形势和平野对海人的容忍度确实超过了他的想象。

明明对其他背叛的人就不给一点机会。

海人对平野来说果然是特别的。

重新认识到这一点让永濑的心不禁下沉，被翻涌着不知名情绪的浪潮裹挟着摇荡翻沉。

这时玄关方向传来窸窣声，打断了永濑的绵延的心绪。那个被偏爱着的小傻瓜就这么大摇大摆地出现在他面前。

今天的海人格外的兴奋，咧着嘴，嘴角似乎都要突破限制冲出脸的边缘，一进门就蹦蹦跳跳地找到了他放在桌上的电脑，坐到他身边，抢过摆弄起来。

永濑凑过去，还没看清屏幕，就被海人一把抱住。海人搂住他的脖子，用毛茸茸的脑袋来回蹭起他的侧颈。永濑不知道他这高昂的情绪是从哪里来的，无奈地任由他撒娇撒个够。

亲昵的举动逐渐染上了情欲的色彩，轻柔的吻悄悄地代替了有些扎人的头发，在皮肤上留下另一种不同的酥软感。永濑对这突然转变的气氛并无抗拒，闭上了双眼感受海人湿热的气息和柔软的嘴唇。

海人移了移位置，从侧颈吻到后背，又从背后搂住永濑的腰，侧着头衔住厚度适中的下唇，吮吸轻咬。永濑忘情地伸出舌头，舔了舔海人的上唇，收到暗示的海人贴上他的双唇，与他舌尖交缠起来。津液搅动的水声和满足的喘息声融化在房内的温度中。

“廉，你还记得当初你看到的那个吻吗？”海人在两人暂时因缺氧而分开时说道，两人都微张着染上鲜红的嘴轻喘着气，彼此的气息在短短的距离中交换，“在那间屋子里，我和紫耀的初吻。”

永濑的心跳停止了一瞬。

他想张嘴质问，想出口反驳，但海人没留给他时间。

“我们那时聊到廉要扮演王子，在舞台上亲吻公主。”

“紫耀突然问我，自己的嘴唇吻起来也会很柔软吗？”

这次换成了单纯的嘴唇相碰，海人像是小鸡啄米一样转换着角度持续地进行着这样的吻。

“然后我们就这样接吻了。”说完自己先觉得好笑而笑了出来，笑得眼睛弯弯的，却迸发出耀眼的光芒。

“廉，你有想象过和紫耀接吻的感觉吗？”海人的脑袋抵上他的，环着他的腰，轻轻摇晃着两人的身体。

海人音调偏高，平时像孩童一样天真的声音此时竟像冰凉的蛇游走缠绕在永濑逐渐升温的躯体上，诱惑地对他吐着信子。

感觉软软的。他当初就是这么敷衍平野对他的吻戏的好奇提问的。

他感到身体发紧，想要呼吸，但心肺像失去了应有功能般无法抓住外面充盈的空气。明明他只需要一点，一点就足够了。

海人等不到回应，有些难过地垂下眼。他伸长手握住鼠标，点开了先前传来的视频，“那…或者你想象过和他做爱的感觉吗。”他在永濑耳边低语。

本以为只是贪玩的蛇竟开始了温柔的绞杀。

“感觉怪难为情的，还是别拍了吧…”

曾经再熟悉不过的沙哑嗓音从笔记本中传出，在永濑心中落下平地惊雷。他感到自己的嘴角在不受控制地抽动，身体在颤抖，心脏更是激烈地向四面八方冲撞着。

他想要扭头质问海人，可身体却被禁锢着无法活动，像是被一双无形的手固定住视线，无法从屏幕上移开。

画面上是赤裸着上半身躺在黑色床单上的平野。他白净的皮肤覆盖着一层绯红，发亮的眼中却有藏不住迷离恍惚，像是喝醉了的样子。被打湿的额发被拨到一边，他一手遮挡着自己的脸，一手想要遮住镜头。

“不可以！这是紫耀答应过我的生日礼物诶。”海人带着撒娇意味的高亢的声音从画面外传来，镜头一阵晃动。同时一只肤色偏黑的手伸进了画面握住了平野白皙的手腕。那手并没有用力，平野皱着脸，却顺从地任由它移开。

那只手又抚上平野的脸，大拇指按上饱满的嘴唇，揉戳了一会，顺着微张的唇缝伸了进去，平野粉红的舌尖轻轻地舔弄一下，收紧了唇又吮吸起来。海人四指微微抬起他的下巴，拇指在口中配合着搅动起来。

永濑觉得自己的手指不知觉中也开始发烫，一股酥痒在身体中扩散，又在小腹聚集。他低头一看才发现海人已经将手伸进了他的衣服下摆，在自己的腹部流连。宽大的手掌一路向上，捏住了他身前的果实。

“呀！”屏幕中突然的尖叫声让永濑身体一抖，一声绵长的喘息因失去意识的控制将感受到的快感完全泄露了出来。

屏幕上是得意地咬着海人手指的平野，他咧着嘴，明亮的眼中满是笑意。

“紫耀总是爱恶作剧呢。”身后的海人在永濑耳边轻诉，“以前我们俩都受过不少…”

不用海人说，永濑也记得。像是在钱包上留下齿印，在背后突然咬上别人的衣领，戳破便当里的海苔之类幼稚的事他做了不少。当初嫌弃着躲开的事，现在也成了回忆沙滩上的贝壳，需要挖开沙子去找来怀念。

乳尖被轻掐，疼痛中夹着快感传入大脑，永濑听到自己短促的呻吟混在平野带着些哭腔的喘息中。

永濑眯着眼看着镜头上特写的平野胸口充血站立的乳头，产生了种奇异的感觉，好像分不清屏幕哪一端的才是自己了。

影像中的海人将摄像设备平放在床上，打量了一下确认了两人都在画面中，便俯身舔上了平野的胸口。他一手揉着一边富有弹性的乳肉，将其改摆弄成不同的形状。另一边乳头在他的舌尖上像殷红的樱桃般被来回顶弄着。

“紫耀的胸部特别敏感，”那魔性的声音又在耳畔响起，“这点和廉不一样呢。”

永濑身材削瘦，胸前也没有多余的肉，平日里不过是靠气氛的推动感受到欲望的撩动，但现在，乳头的挤弄却也成了燃烧他情欲的一把火。

永濑的裤子已经被顶得满满当当，渗出的液体打湿了一块。他急不可耐地去解自己的皮带，因为指尖发软而苦战着。这时身后伸出一双手，皮带扣咔嚓一声应声而解。海人又帮他将裤子连同内裤一起扒下，拢着他的臀部向后拉去，让他撑在矮桌上蹋下腰分开腿，便于海人进行扩张。

这样一来，永濑离屏幕更近了，眼前骤然放大的平野的脸让他羞耻，短暂地移开了视线。

那一端的海人也开始了扩张。他重新拿起相机对准了平野两腿间的小穴，两根手指没入其中，使穴口的形状变了形。抽出时，穴口附近粉嫩的软肉被带着翻出，却还在翕张着挽留讨好。

这时镜头一个摇晃，屏幕上出现的是平野眼神失焦，大张着嘴喘息，双手揉捏着自己胸部的画面。

永濑看着，只觉得像有几百只虫蚁在叮咬自己乳尖一般瘙痒，忍不住用两只手指拈起因今天被过度关注而肿大的乳头，电流顿时走遍全身，带来前所未有的快感。他发出走调的呻吟，津液因来不及吞咽而顺着嘴角流下。

等他回过神来，屏幕上的海人已经扶着阴茎准备插入了。他在特写上第一次这样仔细地打量海人的性器，虽然形状和大小都有模糊的认知，但例如青筋的分布和颜色偏浅这样的细节却是第一次注意到。原来平时就是这样的东西在进入他和紫耀的身体，将他们联系在一起的啊。

眼前刚刚重新认识的性器从头部开始挤入了小穴，永濑感受到自己两股间的洞口也被一股炽热堵住，柱身随之长驱直入，将肉壁一寸寸劈开，最终填满了整个穴道。

一声舒适的长叹响起。他已经分不清是自己嘴中吐出的，还是平野，又或是他们同时发出。

身后的一只滚烫的手抚上永濑高昂的性器，开始随着节奏撸动。面前的画面从正面拍摄，能看出平野的腿正缠绕在海人的腰。浑圆挺翘的屁股搁在跪坐着的大腿上，被囊袋拍打变红，翻滚出层层肉浪。

仿佛在他身体中捣弄，使他激烈地前后摇摆的，是永濑的阴茎。或许在画面外的人也可能是自己吗，永濑一瞬这么想到，因为那感官的刺激太过真实。永濑的掌心好像能感受到他皮肤的触感，包围阴茎的温热内壁的呼吸的节奏都那么清晰，汗水蒸发出的雾气轻拂面上，让一切都盖上梦幻的薄纱。

但身后传来强而有力的撞击，让永濑产生了违和感。他发软的双臂撑着摇晃的上半身，咬着嘴唇，只有断断续续的呻吟漏出，眼角因此泛出生理性的泪水。

他的身体和理智都被分裂着，他是他自己，但同时又像是海人，是平野。只因打破了时间和屏幕的阻隔，他们之间感官相互联通，成了一人。

“啊…海人…”平野攥着床单，表情恍惚，发出一反平日低沉的高亢而急促的呻吟声，“海人，好舒服啊…”

“紫耀一直很诚实，廉就总是什么都不说呢。”海人瓮声瓮气道。

“快点…海人再快点…”紫耀带着哭腔央求着。

水声、肉体的撞击声、海人的低语和从未听过的紫耀的…像在四周点着了火一样，冒着的白烟模糊了他的视线，火苗燃烧了他的理智。

“海人…”永濑紧闭双眼，将这个词轻轻吐出口，就像控制着力道想要完美地画一个圆，但被人猛地一推，笔尖划破了纸，笔直地冲出界限，“…好棒啊…啊！”情绪的水龙头喷涌得一发不可收拾。

“紫耀…紫耀…”海人的呢喃从头顶传来。

“廉…”海人在身后低吼。

“我们三个会是最完美的。”

永濑恍惚间好像听到海人自言自语的声音，但已经无法去思考其中含义。

“我会让我们三个人都幸福的。”


End file.
